


Bright Ice

by taichara



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seiji has his own preferred methods of contemplating the winter season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Ice

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _any, any, sunlight on snow_

It was a shame; the brilliance of the snow was no longer smooth, unmarred and shining beneath the cloudless sky …

A lacework of footprints dotted the field -- dents in that snowy face -- as an armoured shape in jade and gold weaved and leapt and fell back again, great curved blade flashing snow-glare as he fought some unseen adversary. It was the brilliance of winter, and Seiji intended to take every advantage of the moment.

Once, twice, back, again; arcs of crystals are kicked up by the armour’s heels, shining in counterpoint to the gleam of light in the depths of Seiji’s blade as he drew deadly crescents through the piercingly clear air. As his lunges picked up speed, ever more elaborate, the line between snow and shining light -- hung in the air, dusting the great green plates -- blurred, faded to nothing.

_Now_

\-- a burst of brilliant gold, sharp as lightning, and Halo disappeared without a trace in a mist of snow crystals turned to vapour.

Unarmoured now, in shining white silks -- a touch of gold, a touch of jade -- Seiji moved into another pattern before the scattering droplets could do more than dampen his hems. 

The great blade flashed; the winter held no pain for him.


End file.
